Pillow Chat
by OnlyOneLover
Summary: The Glee cast is having one of their notorious "one-hotel-room sleepovers." When a certain someone is first to fall asleep, the kids ask him some amusing questions to see if he'll give them any interesting "sleep-talk" answers. Chris/Mark friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking about all the silly things Chris Colfer claims he does while he's sleeping, and I got this idea in my head and just thought it would make for a very funny, but also endearing, story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**This will probably be a story in two or three parts (: **

**Pillow Chat**

It wasn't until Chris made the comment about the Martians and the space probe that Mark realized something was amiss.

Nothing out of the ordinary had been happening: Mark was sitting on the hotel bed, his back against the headboard, his laptop on his legs, writing lyrics to a new song he was working on. Chris had been sitting pretzel-style in his plaid pajama pants and grey t-shirt next to him for thirty minutes or so, doing some editing on _The Land of Stories. _

The two had been talking casually the entire time, while the rest of the cast chatted amongst themselves as well – Amber, Dianna, Lea, and Jenna were braiding each other's hair, sitting in front of the bed on which Mark and Chris were diligently working. Kevin, Heather, and Naya were sitting on the floor between the two hotel beds in a heated game of Egyptian Rat Screw.

And lastly, Cory, and Chord sat on the other hotel bed, hard at work on a puzzle in Chris's _Ultimate Sudoku _book, trying to finish it before Darren and Harry (sitting on the same bed) finished their puzzle in the _Ultimate Renogram _book (also Chris's. The gang had found that they could always count on him to be the supplier of brain-tickling Japanese math puzzles). All the while, _Zombieland_ was playing on the TV at relatively low volume while everyone chatted in their own little groups about different things.

At that relative thirty minute mark, Mark saw (out of his peripheral vision) Chris close up his notebooks and place them on the nightstand. The boy then proceeded to lie down on the bed, turned on a slight angle to face Mark. This didn't surprise Mark at all – the cast had been very energetic all day. Lots of sight-seeing, lots of fan-meeting… not to mention it appeared that the thirteen of them were the only people in the hotel who, earlier that night, had decided to take advantage of the fact that the hotel had an open-all-night swimming pool.

Just an hour prior to their little "slumber party," the gang delighted at the fact that the pool was completely empty and made a quick dash to get in their swimsuits and start the never-ending shenanigans. Mark and Cory had successfully captured every cast member at least once, giving them all rough tosses into the water, just to "keep them on their toes," as Mark had reasoned.

All that taken into consideration, Mark figured Chris was just getting his R&R. When Chris continued the casual conversation, though, Mark figured he wasn't ready to fall asleep just yet. So they kept chatting, until…

"Do you think those Martians are up to something… you know… sketchy?"

Instinctively, Mark began to nod and respond, but he cut himself short when he realized just how bizarre of a question that had been. Brow furrowing, he looked up at from his computer screen and stared straight ahead, slowly asking, "… What?"

"The Martians – the ones next to the probe that crash-landed on your keyboard – do you think they're up to something?"

Almost cautiously, Mark turned his head to glance down at Chris who, sure enough, was curled up on the pillows right next to where Mark was sitting, reading glasses still on, but eyes just the tiniest bit still open.

In an instant, a thoroughly amused and excited grin spread across Mark's face. He took a quick glance around the room to see if anyone else had noticed Chris's subconscious talking absolute nonsense, but it was clear nobody had. Mark leaned down a little and responded to his sleeping friend, "I don't think so bud. I told them they could hang out on my keyboard until they get their probe all fixed up. Then they'll head back to Mars."

Chris stirred a little, eyes still _slightly _open behind his glasses, then answered groggily, "Oh… okay. Just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on is all…"

The exhausted, expressionless look on Chris's face was just too much for Mark to handle. He began laughing to himself, and it wasn't long before his chuckles were loud enough for the rest of the gang to pick up on. Cory was the first to react, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Dude… if it's _another_ 'hysterical sex joke,' you can spare us all the agony. This'd be your fourth one today –"

"No, no, no," Mark stammered, trying hard to stifle his laughter and not wake Chris, "It's not that it's... it's…" biting down on his own knuckle to keep quiet, Mark gestured to the sleeping boy next to him. Darren, it seemed, was the first to catch on. He hopped off his own bed and headed toward Mark and Chris. "Nuh-uh… oh this is too good…"

In a few seconds, all the boys had caught on, already grinning while they thought of the opportunities this presented them with. The girls – kind of mind and compassionate in nature – weren't so devious.

"Should we understand what's going on here?" asked Dianna, smirking and laughing amusedly at the immaturity she and the rest of the girls (and Chris, and occasionally, Kevin) put up with on a daily basis.

"Oh, no…" began Naya, a devious grin spreading across her face as well, "I know what's up…"

"Then please, explain?" Amber requested with a confused little smile.

Naya chuckled and began to gravitate toward Mark and Chris's bed with all the others before answering, "Our man Chris is about to entertain us with some pillow chat…"

"Oh that's so mean!" exclaimed Lea, earning herself a harsh "Shhh!" from all the boys, and from Naya. "What are you gonna do, interrogate him about his personal life?"

"Of course not!" Mark reassured her, watching in amusement as the disapproving looks of herself, Amber, Dianna, Jenna, and Heather were slowly but surely turning to curiosity. Soon, he thought, and accurately so, all of them would be on board as well. The moment was just too perfect. "We're just gonna ask him some funny questions and see what kinda answers he – or should I say his subconscious – comes up with. Who knows, we might learn some things about him that even _he_ doesn't know!"

Mark closed his laptop and set it on the floor while the others gathered near the bed. Chris began to stir again, nearly turning his face into his pillow when Mark stopped him with a soft "Hold up there, bud," and a gentle grip on the boy's shoulders. He didn't want to risk letting him break his glasses by turning on his side. Carefully, Mark slid Chris's glasses off of his nose before folding them up and placing them on the nightstand.

Quietly the boys egged him on, knowing that if anyone could think of a good question to ask Chris Colfer's subconscious, Mark could.

Mark thought for a moment. Of course he wouldn't ask him anything too personal, and of course he didn't want to embarrass him… _Well, at least not excessively…. _He thought with a grin. He loved the boy like a brother, and that he knew. Anything and everything they asked him would be in good humor.

"I've got it."

**I could totally see this happening in real life haha. Hope you're enjoying it so far! Chapter two shall come up soon, and it may end there or there may be a chapter three, not totally sure yet. Thanks for reading! If you feel like it, please tell me what ya think! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, everyone, for all the sweet reviews! I love hearing what ya'll think and reading what ya have to say (: Here's part 2! Hope ya like it!**

"So Chris," began Mark with a devious grin as soon as everyone had gathered close to the bed, "From a completely, you know, _superficial_ standpoint…" he took a few seconds to relish in the anxiety he was causing most of the girls, mainly Lea. He knew she'd start the smack-down if he asked anything too embarrassing, but this, he decided in his head, was just the right amount of embarrassing, "… who is the most attractive guy in our cast?"

A general eruption (stifled and muddled, of course) of excited phrases such as "Yes!," "Aw, man," and "Oh God, Mark," came from the groups of huddled boys, while each girl (except Naya, who was completely onboard with the guys on this one) gave Mark an apprehensive look and Lea opened her mouth to protest when Mark defended himself, reasoning, "_Superficial_, Lea. I'm not asking him if he has a crush on any of us."

Cory and Harry _shushed_ the sounds of anticipation and Mark watched Chris, waiting for a response. The boy stirred a little bit, then in that tired, groggy sleep-voice, he began, "Mark…"

"Yeah Chris?"

"No… _Mark_."

In a second, Mark realized what Chris was saying. While he found it over-the-moon hysterical (as did the rest of the guys, who grinned, patted Mark on the back, and gave quiet "Yeah Mark!"s in jest), he had to admit he also found it flattering. Even the girls were beginning to smile, knowing what they were doing was, in retrospect, harmless and in good faith.

Grin only growing, Mark chuckled out, "_Mark's_ the most attractive guy, huh?" For a moment, Mark thought it was odd that Chris didn't say "you" instead of "Mark." Then he reminded himself: _The kid is friggin' sleep-talking. _

"Mmhm…" Chris said, nodding his head and rubbing an eye with a balled fist, earning himself a whispered "Oh God, he's so precious" from Dianna before continuing, "From a… you know… traditional perspective."

The guys all exchanged goofy glances, silently agreeing that this had sort of come out of nowhere. Chord put it accurately into words when he whispered to the group, "Only Colfer's gonna get all technical on us even in his friggin'_ sleep." _The group laughed quietly, knowing that this was one-hundred-percent true.

"A traditional perspective," repeated Mark, to which Chris answered with another sleepy "Mmhm. He's the one, you know, most girls would fall for just, you know… at first sight…"

At this, there was a clearly irritated reaction from the girl group as the boy group laughed at the truth in this statement.

"So not true," said Jenna, while Lea and Amber gave simultaneous "No way"s.

The boys all shook their heads in protest and Kevin gave a childish, sing-songy, "You're biaaaaased!"

"So Chris," Mark said a little more loudly, earning the attention of the group, "From your personal point of view, who's the best looking guy in the cast? Which one's… you know… 'your type'?"

"Personal information-"

"Shhh!"

"My type? I dunno…" lethargically Chris began playing with Mark's fingers, as his hand had been resting right next to Chris's spot. This got some amused chuckles out of the gang, girls included. He would simply lift one, then let it fall to the mattress, lift another, let it fall…

"Well if you had to pick," said Mark, finding Chris's dreamy preoccupation with his fingers to be comically fascinating in itself.

"If I _had_ to pick, all right… then I'd be like… I'd say... Kevin."

Of course, all faces turned to look at Kevin, who gave a small, sweet pout of adoration. He continued to smile to himself while everyone else gave a quiet "Awww…". Happily, Kevin said, "I did _not_ see that one coming."

"Why Kevin?" smiled Mark while Chris began lifting two fingers at a time.

"You know your fingers are really blurry, you might wanna get that looked at…"

"Why Kevin, Chris?" Mark repeated, trying not to laugh at his previous comment.

"… Why Kevin what?"

"Why is Kevin your type?" chuckled Mark.

"Oh." Chris dropped Mark's fingers and clasped his own two hands together, then turned to lie on his back and held his hands right up to his neck and beneath his chin, looking as hopelessly adorable as a six-year-old, "Because he's cool and he, like… _owns_ that he's a total geek. I always wanted… always to be able to do that and he can do it and that's what's… what's cool about him."

"Dude," Kevin said, actually blushing, "that's like the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," he laughed. The rest of the gang was still grinning, and at this point most of the girls were wearing those same pouts of adoration.

Mark held a hand up to his smiling lips while trying to think of another question to ask.

As Chris turned onto his side again, snuggling further into his pillow, Mark prepared to ask his next question. "So Chris," he said, obviously excited about this one, "Who's the best kisser: Heather, Max, or Darren?"

This got quite a response out of everyone, Darren and Heather in particular. Darren moved in closer to the bed and murmured with an interested look on his face, "I'm quite curious to hear this one…" while Heather moved in next to him and giggled, "You never know – I could have converted him into a closet-straight!" earning herself a silly slap to the back of the head from Amber.

Chris's eyes suddenly opened a bit more, and everyone froze. It only took a moment, though, for them to realize that he was still fully immersed in his own personal dreamland; he rolled again onto his back, looked up at the entirely _white _ceiling, grabbed Mark's hand and pointed upwards while slurring sleepily, "Look at all the… stars… they're so… green…"

Chord, the most easily cracked of the entire gang, had been holding back loud fits of laughter the entire time, and this was nearly his breaking point. He let out one loud "HAH!" before being _shushed _by the group and having a pillow pushed violently against his mouth by Cory and Harry.

Mark tried hard not to laugh as well as he patted Chris's hand (which was still gripping his own tightly in excitement over the imaginary sky full of green stars) affectionately. With a hand on his shoulder he gently pushed Chris back into the pillows, then asked him again, "Hey Chris, remember how Heather, Max, and Darren all kissed you?"

Not taking his eyes off the ceiling, Chris smiled in a daze and murmured, "Mmhm."

"Who was the best kisser?"

What happened next was nearly too funny for everyone to handle: Chris turned to look at Mark, still smiling absent-mindedly, then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. The others all exchanged amused yet confused glances, then looked back at Chris as he calmed down a bit. Still breathing heavily from all the giggles, Chris finally said, "Hah… haha… Heather's a _girl…"_

After that comment made its way out, everyone could have used a good pillow to the mouth. Mark put his forehead into the palm of his hand and began to laugh it out with the rest of them, glad that Chris was sleep-laughing and looked as though he was still under the control of his subconscious.

Heather made a mock-sad face as Jenna elbowed her and giggled, "So much for the conversion!"

When Mark finally composed himself and the rest followed suit, Cory laughed quietly behind them, "This kid is Kinsey-Six gay…"

Chris's eyes began to close again and he rested his hands on his stomach, but he was still responsive when Mark gently touched his arm and asked, "So we can rule her out completely-"

"_Completely_," interjected Chris, pulling some more giggles and mock-sad faces out of Heather.

"All right, so who's the better kisser: Max or Darren?"

Chris's eyes opened again – just _barely_ opened – and he began twiddling his fingers while he stared up at the ceiling, expressionless, in silence. Finally, he said quietly, "Darren."

Darren gave a timid smile and raised his eyebrows, in awe at how much endearment he could feel from someone, even in one word (not to mention sleep-spoken).

"Why Darren?" asked Mark who, just like Darren and all the others, was genuinely endeared by the soft tone of Chris's voice when he answered the question.

"Because… he…" Chris still had the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. His eyes were now completely closed, and he had wrapped his arms around himself, almost protectively, but in a way that came across as shy more than anything else. "It felt… good. Like he… cared. It was nice… I hope my first… real kiss… feels exactly like that…"

At this point, everyone was quiet. Some were smiling, some were not, but however they showed it on their faces, everyone was realizing just how much of an innocent romantic Chris Colfer – very much like Kurt Hummel – really was. And it was then that they all realized that Chris Colfer – after starring in one of the most popular contemporary American television shows of his time, being nominated for and receiving a Golden Globe, writing and starring in full length feature film, and potentially publishing multiple future novels – had never truly been kissed.

**Don't worry – there will definitely be one more chapter! I don't know what makes me think so, but I always imagined that Chris would be very like Kurt in that sex makes him uncomfortable, and that more than anything else, he's a hopeless romantic (: It just seems so him. Gah, he seems like such a sweetheart. Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for chapter three and thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part three! Thank you for making this my most successful story yet – I really loved reading all your comments. Long story short, happy fan girl is happy =) **

The cast was quiet for some time until Lea finally said, still smiling in endearment, "We gonna wrap this up, Mark?"

Mark looked at her and nodding, smiling as well. "Just one more thing," he whispered. He then leaned down toward Chris and asked softly, "Hey Chris…"

"Mmhmm?"

"If you had a genie who could grant you one wish right at this moment, what would you wish for?"

Again, Chris rubbed his eyes sleepily with balled up fists and mumbled, "I do believe in genies… I do… I…"

This sent Amber over the edge, and right as she reached her breaking point and let out a laugh that rivaled even Chord's, Cory had tossed a pillow to Jenna who pushed it firmly into Amber's mouth.

"Chris, Chris… Stay with me bud," chuckled Mark, "If you had one wish that could be granted right this second, what would you wish for?"

Chris murmured a single syllable word that was barely audible even in the practically silent bedroom. Mark leaned in to get a better impression and said, "Say again?"

Chris mumbled the same word, and the gang exchanged confused glances before following Mark's example and inching closer to the bed. "One more time, bud," said Mark.

This time, Chris still spoke in the softest, sleepiest voice imaginable, but he articulated the words just enough for everyone to hear and understand.

"A… hug…" he said, smiling dreamily to himself.

Before anyone could have a reaction other than a charmed grin, Dianna couldn't stop herself: she leapt onto the bed (much to the shock and worry of her cast members) and wrapped her arms tightly around his midriff, beaming and laying her head against his shoulder. Chris gasped loudly in surprise, but before the others even had time to scurry away from the bed in case he woke up, they realized that he was still asleep when he wrapped his arms around her as well and, smiling contentedly, said breathlessly, "I… it… it worked… It worked!"

"You know Chris," Mark laughed, "You can get a hug any time. Don't you think you'd wanna wish for something a little more… exciting?"

"Nooo…" Chris sighed, simply, "This is good…"

Dianna giggled as Chris held her tightly, the entire picture tragically adorable in its resemblance to a child hugging his teddy bear. "Yeah," she grinned, "I'm stayin' right here for the night."

_**6:45 pm – The Next Night, Backstage Before Concert **_

"Hey Mark!"

Mark Salling turned around, searching the crowded dressing room for the source of the call. He spotted Chris Colfer a few yards away at one of the dressers, waving him over.

"Sup," said Mark, approaching his fellow cast member.

"Mic," he smiled, holding up the headset microphone Mark had left on the dresser after make-up.

Mark sighed in relief and took it gratefully. "Aw man, thank you," he said, clearly flustered. "Sorry, I'm always a nervous wreck before shows," he laughed, trying to fasten it securely to his ear.

Chris laughed (that signature laugh that's as infectious as viral contagion, but with only the most pleasant of side effects) and stopped Mark's fumbling fingers with his own. He took the microphone in his own hands, asked kindly, "Let me?" and waited until he got the nod of approval from Mark before fastening it properly to Mark's ear.

"Thanks," said Mark, as Chris made the final adjustments.

"No problem… and you are set." Chris grasped Mark's shoulders comfortingly just before he turned to face him.

Chris looked into his eyes questioningly. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah," breathed Mark, clearly still anxious. "Shit," he laughed, "Can I just have a Chris-hug?"

Mark could tell by the grin that spread across his friend's already glowing face that he had just made him very happy. "Why of course," he said, as they embraced each other warmly.

Just as they parted, Chris giving Mark a friendly sock to the shoulder, they saw Chord approaching Kevin, who was sitting in front of the mirror, silently practicing his rap for "Empire State of Mind."

"Sick man," said Chord, patting Kevin on the back and saying, "Looks good. Own that you're a total geek – that's why we love ya."

Instantly Mark glanced at Chris, just to see if anything would register. To his anxiety, Chris dropped his head slightly and glanced from side to side, looking as though he was scanning his brain for a memory.

"You okay man?" Mark asked, slowly.

"Yeah…" Chris hesitated, and then looked up again, eyes still shifting around and forehead furrowed. "I swear to God I've seen… heard… seen or heard that before…"

Mark hurriedly clapped Chris on the back. "Ah, déjà vu," he said, "That's probably it."

"Yeah… yeah, probably." Mark sighed in relief as Chris shrugged it off and began fastening his own microphone.

Once he had finished, the two bolted to the center of the room to join the pre-show huddle. Amusedly, Mark pondered what the day would be like when he finally decided to tell Chris what happened that night. He couldn't suppress a laugh as he imagined the kid's reaction to finding out that he had "publicly" dubbed Mark the most attractive guy in the cast.

Everyone wrapped their arms around each other in the giant huddle-hug, and Mark threw a brotherly arm around Chris's shoulders, grinning. _Gotta love a sleep-talker, _he thought.

**The end! Thank you so much for all your awesome feedback! And just because, I'm gonna take this opportunity to shameless plug my other stories, haha. They're called Hold Me Close, Fever Pitch, and A Hughesian Portrayal of Teenage Romance. If you feel so inclined and/or you're looking for some Klaine love, feel free to check them out! **

**Ta ta for now! =) **


End file.
